


Пирог из грачей

by Svengaly



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ниро Вульф знает, как совместить полезное с приятным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пирог из грачей

Размер: драббл  
Персонажи: Ниро Вульф, Арчи Гудвин, инспектор Кремер, сержант Стеббинс   
Категория: джен  
Жанр: гастрономический   
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Ниро Вульф знает, как совместить полезное с приятным.   
Примечание/Предупреждение: каннибализм

— Пирог из грачей — настоящий деликатес, — сказал Вульф. 

— Из грачей! — Перли Стеббинс фыркнул. — Всё равно что из ворон!

— Нет, сержант, вы не правы, — возразил Вульф. — Для пирога берут только грудки молодых птиц. Старые грачи отдают неприятной горечью, но у молодых мясо ещё нежное, хотя и довольно постное. Именно поэтому Фриц нашпиговал пирог полосками нутряного жира. Необычный вкус, не правда ли? Уверен, вы никогда не пробовали ничего, имеющего хоть отдалённое сходство с этим! Пирогом из грача лакомились английские короли. Впрочем, я видоизменил рецепт и привёл его в соответствие с требованиями времени. 

Пока Вульф разглагольствовал, я слопал два ломтя королевского пирога — всё, что мне удалось урвать у конкурентов. 

Манера Кремера поглощать пищу напоминала его манеру вести расследование — методичная, дотошная и эффективная. Что касается Перли, он работал челюстями, как экскаватор. Что ему грач — он мог бы слопать бизона вместе со шкурой, рогами и Буффало Биллом, красующимся на его фоне. 

— Послушайте, Вульф, — проворчал Кремер, запивая пирог бокалом бордосского вина, старого и сухого, как Сахара в середине июля. — Фриц сегодня в ударе, но мне хотелось бы знать, как обстоят дела с поисками Тануцци. Этот негодяй угрожал федеральному судье. Он держит в страхе половину Бронкса. Он похитил дочку Гарри Галлахера — да, у нас нет доказательств, но я знаю, что это был он и его мерзавцы-подручные!

— Вам удалось расспросить девочку? — спросил я. 

— Нет. Доктора в клинике говорят, что если она и начнёт говорить, то очень нескоро, а душевное здоровье к ней вряд когда-нибудь ли вернётся. Не после того, как её насиловали, избивали и прижигали сигаретами две недели подряд. Что толку в миллионах её отца? Девочке семнадцать лет, а её жизнь уже кончена. 

Напрасно инспектор отозвался о миллионах Гарри Галлахера с таким скептицизмом. Пусть его дочка была обречена вести полную кошмаров в психиатрической клинике, он всё же смог нанять Вульфа — и отомстить. 

— Где нам искать этого подонка? — настаивал Кремер. 

Его и без того красное лицо налилось кровью, как спелый помидор — соком. 

— Тсс, инспектор, — сказал Вульф. — Вы знаете моё правило: за едой я не говорю о делах. Смешивая работу и еду, вы портите и то, и другое. А ты, Арчи, не поощряй инспектора. Сейчас мы будем есть фрикасе из оленины, вымоченное в можжевеловой настойке, с голландским соусом и мочёной брусникой. Забудьте на полчаса о Тануцци и отдайте должное этой восхитительной дичи. 

Кремер собирался заспорить, но аромат фрикасе лишил его дара речи.  
От этого фрикасе любой человек, чьи вкусовые сосочки были развиты чуть лучше, чем у едоков картофеля, должен был проглотить язык, облиться слюной, облизать пальчики и проделать прочие эволюции, приличествующие восхищённому гурману. 

После фрикасе подали заливное из языков.

— Это не говяжьи, — заметил проницательный Стеббинс. — Слишком маленькие. 

— Канадская кабарга, — пояснил Вульф. — Это маленький и сторожкий оленёк, поэтому языков нам досталось всего два. Поделим их по-братски. 

— Тануцци… — снова завёл Кремер, когда от заливного остались лишь сладостные воспоминания. 

— Десерт, — перебил его Вульф. — Винные ягоды под мадерой и взбитыми сливками. Простой домашний рецепт, который поможет нам усвоить мясные блюда. 

Мы закончили есть. 

Фриц подал кофе (чёрный для меня и Перли, с бенедиктином для Вульфа) и стакан воды с таблеткой от изжоги для Кремера. 

После этого мы перешли к коньяку. 

Кремер потихоньку ослабил ремень на брюках. Перли Стеббинс сидел, как довольный жизнью троглодит, ухмыляясь и выжидательно поглядывая на нас. 

Вульф посмотрел на него, потом на Кремера, выпятил губы, втянул их, кивнул и проговорил:

— Что касается Тануцци.

Он вынул из жилетного кармана листок, сложенный вчетверо, и подтолкнул его к Кремеру. Тот живо схватил листок и развернул его. 

— Это адрес фермы, где залегла банда Тануцци. 

Кремер и Стеббинс вскочили одновременно, словно годами репетировали этот номер и вот наконец смогли его продемонстрировать восхищённой публике. 

— Я должен созвониться с агентами ФБР, — сказал Кремер с видимой неохотой. — Они ведут дело о похищении. 

— Не стоит их беспокоить, — возразил я. — Ночь на дворе, и погода неважная. И шума от этих парней много, а толку — чуть. Возьмите нескольких надёжных ребят из своего участка. Мы связались с местным шерифом, он вам поможет. Окружите ферму, тихо, без пыли и перестрелок, и повяжете всех. Агентам скажете, что действовать пришлось быстро — был риск упустить банду.

Кремер с удовольствием согласился на мой план. 

После того, как наши полицейские друзья умчались, а Вульф удалился в библиотеку — переваривать королевский пирог и очередной высокоумный философский трактат, автора которого он, скорее всего, сочтёт самоуверенным невеждой, — я вышел на улицу, набросив пальто на плечи. Я закурил сигарету и принялся рассматривать тёмные деревья, облепленные пустующими грачиными гнёздами. 

Инспектор Кремер и сержант Стеббинс — потомственные горожане и о повадках грачей знают не больше, чем о размножении утконосов. 

Молодые грачи? Наверное, они сейчас где-нибудь в Египте. Ни за какие деньги вы не найдёте молодого грача на восточном побережье в ноябре месяце. Конечно, я не стал просвещать наших полицейских друзей. Как не стал говорить им о том, что самого Тануцци и его ближайшего друга и сподвижника, Косого Луиджи Турине, они на ферме не найдут. А ещё — о том, что Кремер и Стеббинс только что имели удовольствие побывать с Турине за одним столом. 

Кем только Косой Луиджи не побывал в жизни — игроком, рэкетиром, грабителем, сутенёром, убийцей, киднэппером, насильником. Сегодня ему довелось расширить диапазон, выступив в роли грача, кабарги и благородного оленя. Судьба — щедрая особа и даже такой низкой твари, как Луиджи Турине, дала шанс побыть кем-то благородным. 

Что касается Тануцци, то ему ещё предстояло повторить путь своего помощника — разумеется, если Фриц не придумает для него что-нибудь особенное. 

Кефта из мозгов Тануцци? Тефтели из Тануцци? Лёгкое Тануцци, запечённое на огне? Печень Тануцци на сметанных блинчиках? Всё может быть. 

Тануцци никогда не курил и не употреблял алкоголя, что существенно облегчало Фрицу выбор. Вот с пьяницей Луиджи пришлось повозиться. 

Чего нам не придётся делать — выдавать Тануцци за оленя. 

К завтрашнему ужину мы ждали Гарри Галлахера, а перед ним не было нужды притворяться.


End file.
